


Behind the Lies (Lies What isn't Said)

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Pendulum Arc, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--</p><p>Naked and almost small looking curled up as he was, Shinji sat still as a statue where Aizen had left him, a relic among his many collected treasures. Aizen was reminded of the pharaoh’s of the ancient transient world who had their likenesses carved into solid stone, convinced that their legacy would be as eternal as the rock. But all things fade with time, even the words and deeds of powerful men. Shinji, Aizen knew, would be one of them. His suspicious words, though powerful, would fade away like the pharaoh and be forgotten in his death. His actions, though immutable, would eventually fade into nothingness, stripped away like wind on rock by the ever-turning wheel of time. </p><p>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Lies (Lies What isn't Said)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594707) by [queenchingshih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchingshih/pseuds/queenchingshih). 



> Explicit sex, explicit, language, explicit everything. Read the tags guys.  
> If nothing squicks then enjoy :)

“How long’re ya gonna stand there gawkin’ Sousuke?” A long-fingered hand waved at him, beckoning. A large, wolfish grin teased him, made him feel vaguely unsure. Just for a moment. “It aint’ polite.”

Aizen stiffened immediately at the drawling, mocking voice, his posture going ramrod straight as was expected of their little charade. As usual, the captain didn’t look like he believed a minute of the performance, but that was alright. Aizen didn’t need to convince him, just keep him occupied. Occupied long enough for the events unfolding right under his nose to pass by him, unawares. Long enough for his captain’s cautious hand to seal his own demise.

Aizen smiled politely. “I apologise of course, Captain Hirako. I find that while in your presence I am rather overcome and sometimes forget myself.”

Shinji slanted him a frankly disbelieving look but otherwise didn’t comment, opening the sliding door wider to admit his lieutenant. 

The Captain ushered him into his private quarters and closed the sliding door behind him. Shinji moved further into his quarters, towards the homey cluttered centre of the space where he housed his records and a number of plush couches and chairs. Aizen followed further behind, wary.

“Sit down will ya.”

Aizen froze at the unexpected invitation. Usually Shinji made him stand when he gave his daily report and kicked him out right afterwards with little ceremony and usually a—“get the fuck outta here Sousuke”—for good measure. It wasn’t often Aizen was taken by surprise, but his suspicious Captain inviting him, his most loathed lieutenant, into his home like this, amongst his treasures and trinkets and everything he valued was indeed a surprise. 

After a moment Aizen did sit, albeit slowly, and keeping Shinji in his sights the whole time. Aizen knew how much the other man loved sneaking up on him, surprising him, doing anything to ruffle his feathers and break his composure. It’d been a while since he’d had a slip, let his Captain see through his polite, modest veneer to expose the cunning schemer behind his eyes. And he couldn’t let it happen now, not when he was so close to his research being completed. Not when he had so much to lose should his captain actually manage to sniff something out. 

It was unlikely he ever would of course. As perceptive as his captain was, Shinji was much too cautious to truly become a hindrance to his plans. It was amusing to Aizen to think that the fact that this man, the only man to have ever suspected him or even thought something was even vaguely disingenuous about him, was more blind to his actions than anyone. That it was his caution, his suspicion of Aizen that kept him at arm’s length, that stopped him from seeing clearly. 

Shinji took the recliner across from the couch where Aizen was perched formally, the perfect picture of an officer. As opposed to his lieutenant’s reserved manner of sitting as he could get, the captain spread himself across the lounger so as to take up as much space as possible, spreading his knees and leaning back so his long hair slipped over his shoulder. Then Shinji smiled that same wolfish, predatory smile as always and Aizen smiled back, polite to a fault, and didn’t so much as blink at the territorial display. 

When Shinji didn’t invite him to speak, Aizen took initiative, clearing his throat in the awkward yet well-meaning manner he had perfected over the years. Shinji’s eyes narrowed, as always completely unimpressed with Aizen’s display of false modesty. 

“Captain Hirako, if it pleases you I will start by recounting the results of the progress reports from this morning’s training-”

“- ya know what Sousuke,” the Captain interrupted, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on spread knees, “I don’t think I wanna hear it.”

Aizen paused, momentarily thrown. “Captain?”

Shinji grinned, “ _Captain_ ,” he mocked, “I do like how ya say _captain_ Sousuke.” His voice trailed away, his eyes lighting with some hidden mirth, sharpened by a streak of cruelty Aizen was all too familiar with. Shinji rested his chin on his palm and eyed Aizen as a cat would eye a trapped mouse. 

“Such a good boy,” He taunted.

Aizen made a great effort to look confused at his captain’s treatment, though he was anything but. He knew what game they were playing here. Cat and mouse was an elementary concept to one such as him. He’d been playing it all his life, after all. “I’m sorry captain, did I do something wrong? I’m sorry if I displeased you.” He said, feigning sincerity.

He’d expected the other man to send him another disbelieving look, or maybe even call him out on the charade all together. Instead, his captain smiled, like he was genuinely pleased that Aizen reacted the way he did, said what he said. It put Aizen on edge, being predictable, as he made a habit of being anything but. 

Shinji waved his hand as if batting away the apology and smiled at Aizen with false understanding, an eerie slowness lingering about his movements. Like he had all the time in the world to mess with Aizen’s head. Like he had a plan.

“Oh it’s quite alright Sousuke,” he drawled, tilting his head sympathetically at his younger lieutenant, “I understand _completely_.”

Aizen was truly wary now, sensing a trap. “You do captain?”

“Of course!” Shinji insisted, standing and moving to settle in beside his lieutenant on the couch, sitting much too close for comfort. Aizen had to force himself not to stiffen at the unexpected proximity. “You’ve been distracted lately. It can be hard being a lieutenant. Havin’ ta deal with the daily goin’s on of the division and then comin’ home to empty quarters and more work. It must be stressful,” the captain said, voice loaded with false-kindness, a sneaky hand finding it’s way to Aizen’s shoulder and squeezing, making the other man tense slightly under the grip before he could stop himself. 

Shinji caught his eye, making sure Aizen knew he noticed, “and so tense too!” Shinji grinned, “no wonder Sousuke. You’ve been working _so hard_ after all.” His head tilted, eyes sharpening, “especially at night.”

Ah. So that’s what this was about. The captain had noticed his frequent absences at night and was bringing them up in a way guaranteed to make him highly uncomfortable so as to make him break character. That way Shinji could forcibly pry the information out of him while he was out of his depth. Aizen smiled inwardly. His Captain was smart that’s for sure, but little did he know, Aizen was rarely out of his depth and never around those less intelligent that he. Unfortunately for his captain, that included him also.

“Lucky for you, Sousuke, I’m a helpful kinda guy,” his captain drawled and Aizen could practically feel the self-satisfaction rolling off of him in waves as he took in his lieutenant’s discomfort. 

“Turn around.” And as much as it masqueraded as such, it wasn’t a request.

Aizen blinked at his captain, processing the new information before smiling politely. Then, slowly, Aizen nodded, “of course captain.”

Shinji’s hands manoeuvred him around so his back was facing his captain before those same palms swept across his shoulders and began kneading the muscles there. Sure fingers pushed and spread along the broad expanse of his shoulders and though fully aware of the game they were playing, Aizen could not deny how welcome the soothing touch was. His muscles truly were sore after all. And after a few tense moments he found himself relaxing into his captain’s ministrations.

“There ya go Sousuke,” Shinji whispered, breath hot in his ear, “I’ll get ya all loose in no time.”

It was impossible not to notice the suggestive undertones hidden within the captain’s words and Aizen found himself suddenly more curious than put-off by the other man’s bold tactics. He didn’t know what Shinji hoped to accomplish by leading them down this path, but Aizen would play into his hands for the moment. Until he saw a chance to turn the game in his favour.

Aizen let his head roll forward and uttered an appreciative sigh that made Shinji’s fingers stall for a moment below the skin of his neck, before continuing to knead the muscles of his neck rougher, harder than before, “that feels so good captain, thank you,” he breathed. 

“No need ta thank me Sousuke, ya know I’d do anythin’ for my lieutenant,” the blatant lie was so superficial that neither even bothered to acknowledge it at all. Shinji leant forward again so his lips were just barely ghosting over the shell of his lieutenant’s ear, “I’d follow ya ta the end of the earth if it meant keepin’ ya around Sousuke. So that ya were always in my sights.”

The hands on his shoulders slipped upward towards his neck, sliding around the long column and circling it loosely. The only threat being the press of sharp nails against his skin and the breath at his ear. “Ya work so hard Sousuke, always busy. I’d hate to see ya slip up.”

Aizen smiled and leant back into a particularly hard touch, letting out a soft moan that predictably made his captain tense and then press even harder in a way that let him know Shinji knew exactly what he was trying to do. Aizen’s smile turned serene as his captain’s threat met his ears and rolled off of his back like water. So clever Captain Hirako, so crafty. So very predictable.

“Mmm. Thank you captain. You’re so thoughtful. There aren’t many captains who would spend this much time worrying about their lieutenant. I’m grateful,” Aizen turned and looked over his shoulder, meeting his captain’s eyes, “for your vigilance. As always captain.”

“Are ya?” Shinji murmured, almost to himself, still not breaking eye contact. His eyes searched Sousuke’s deeply and despite the tension and distrust thick between them, the moment was intensely intimate. Not knowing quite what he was doing, but trusting his instincts to lead him down a fortuitous path, Aizen leant backwards so his back met his captain’s chest, never once breaking eye contact.

“Of course,” he whispered, quiet in keeping with the fragility of their impasse. Shinji stared back, undaunted and Aizen felt the familiar thrill pass through him of pitting his wits against a man who was almost his equal in that regard. It was so very satisfying to be challenged.

Something passed behind his captain’s eyes then, an acknowledgment of the challenge set perhaps, and after a moment his arms wrapped around Sousuke and pulled him back firmly against his chest. The hold was tight and solid, not in the least bit tentative. Aizen would have expected no less from his captain. Shinji was not the type of man who would take a challenge lightly after all. Especially not one from his suspicious lieutenant. 

Perhaps the most curious thing about the hold was that it didn’t feel unnatural. They were both clearly uncomfortable, but not nearly on the level they should be with their mutual distaste for each other being what it was. The embrace was too close, too familiar, too _easy_. It intrigued Sousuke as much as it bemused him, to find his body react this way to the other man’s touch.

Shinji’s face was carefully blank, his thoughts hidden, but after a moment he leant forward, one of the hands around Aizen’s waist travelling upwards to capture the brunets chin and tilt his face back. Aizen spared a moment to be surprised by his captain’s audacity before the reality of the situation became apparent to him, the implications of Shinji’s guiding fingers. 

Aizen knew what was coming and in any other circumstance he might have conceded their game right then. Made his excuses and left, taking his secrets with him. He was able to concede defeat with grace when such a thing was warranted, though it had not been so in many years. This was, after all, a line he had never anticipated crossing with his captain. It didn’t broach the careful distance between them so much as it shattered it, and Aizen knew, the way this was heading, that he likely wouldn’t be able to recover the space between them. At least, not to the same extent as before. It would be wiser to draw back now, he knew, the delicate nature of his plans being what they were. But something stopped him, an instinct deep in his gut telling him to play along, that the tables would soon turn in his favour if he played into his captain’s hands. 

Their eyes met deliberately and held. Shinji paused, giving him one last chance to back out, one he obviously expected Aizen to take. Thinking that this was a line Aizen would never cross. Before tonight Aizen would have privately agreed. Instead, he leant into the hand on his jaw and met his captain’s eyes unwaveringly. 

A strange tension swirled around them that only built as Shinji bent forward, his hair a falling curtain shielding them from the outside world, and it was almost easier then to kiss back when Shinji pressed their lips firmly together. 

Attraction sparked in Aizen’s gut almost instantly, and the passion suffusing his body was so surprising that it was only instinct that led him to open his mouth to welcome the other man’s tongue. Perhaps the only thing more surprising than his own reaction to the captains kiss, was Shinji’s himself. Aizen was sure the other man only meant for their kiss to be a simple press of lips, and it was with a strange kind of detached wonder that Sousuke realised the mounting tension that had been surrounding them from the moment his captain had laid his hands on him had been a result of, or at least in part attributed to attraction rather than animosity as he had assumed. As the captain thrust a hand into his hair and nudged his mouth wider impatiently, Aizen wondered exactly how long they had been unknowingly building up to this moment. It was intriguing to find himself so compelled to touch and taste his captain in this way.

Spurred on by some unforseen mutual passion, Shinji spun Aizen around quickly and pulled him into his lap, Aizen following willingly. They fell deeply into each other after that. Trading heated kisses and letting wandering hands push and pull at each other’s clothing until they fell to the floor in bits and pieces of torn fabric.

Shinji roped Aizen in by the waist and pulled him up against his body again, grinding his naked pelvis against Aizen’s clothed one and Aizen let his head fall back to make way for his captain’s lips on his neck. They trailed downwards, soft kisses and hard nips coming at irregular intervals. As if Shinji couldn’t decide what kind of lover to be with his despised lieutenant. Kind and considerate in keeping with their previous games? Or rough and passionate in accordance with their sudden desire?

Aizen was amused by the man’s indecision and Shinji, having caught the expression, scowled and pulled Aizen into another deep kiss that stole his breath away and rendered him unable to think of much at all to his chagrin; though it was a far away feeling, removed from the pleasurable haze of his physical body. 

They moved together seamlessly and the more Aizen got swept up in the storm of their mutual desire, the more he found himself getting impatient with his captain’s restraining hands all over his body, touching, taking, while once again keeping Aizen at arm’s length when it came to his own skin. While Shinji’s mouth was distracted circling a pale pink nipple, Aizen saw an opportunity to turn the tables in his favour, privately thankful that he hadn’t backed out when he was able to. If things went accordingly, the results of this little endeavour would be far more fortuitous in the long run than a mere concession. Aizen swept his hair back and out of his eyes, casually discarding his glasses on the low table before snaking his hands unceremoniously into his captain’s long hair and pulling back sharply. 

Shinji reared back with a gasp, mouth gaping open. His eyes met Sousuke’s, widening slightly in shock and Aizen knew that Shinji was once again seeing the man behind the charade. This time however, Aizen found that he didn’t mind so much. Not when he had his captain like this: frozen, vulnerable and utterly at his mercy. It was almost enough to make him purr it was so delicious. As it was, Aizen got a firm hold in his captain’s hair, and once that was secure and Shinji was gasping obscenities into the air, Aizen leant forward, nosing along the other man’s jaw to the soft skin behind his ear where he rested and waited.

After a few moments Shinji took the hint to relax, albeit reluctantly and with a number of vicious curses and a long, scathing glare. His head lolled back further into Aizen’s hold, his eyes fluttering closed seemingly of their own accord after a few moments of still intimacy, unconsciously trusting. Aizen, though he was expecting it, was struck by the gesture and wondered if the captain was even aware of what he was doing and the implications of such blatant surrender. For his part, Aizen felt something dark and pleased settle in his stomach at the sight. 

More often than not Aizen enjoyed taking on the dominant role in any sexual encounters he had, so his enjoyment wasn’t unexpected. But the strength of his appreciation when it was the captain in his hands _was_ a little surprising, though it probably shouldn’t have been considering that the two of them had been trying to outmanoeuvre each other for years. Surely that mentality would extend to the bedroom also.

Aizen licked behind his captain’s ear, his lips following to nip sharply at the hidden skin. Shinji’s resulting gasp was immensely satisfying and Aizen chuckled darkly. Shinji’s eyes snapped open at the sound, abruptly coming back to himself and he began to struggle against Aizen’s grip.

“Hey! What the fuck do ya think yer doin’?” he barked sharply, bucking up against the body pinning him to the couch. Aizen held fast and restricted his movements easily, privately amused that the captain was protesting so strongly when all other evidence suggested that he rather liked their current position. Shinji blinked up at him, obviously surprised by his lieutenant’s superior strength. Aizen smiled and leant down so they were face to face, his hands moving from the captain’s hair to his wrists, pinning them firmly against the couch. The captain’s rough swallow was clearly visible and Aizen was pleased to see his eyes darken further with arousal. 

“Doing, captain?” he asked lightly, smile polite, but eyes knowing, “what would you like me to be doing?”

Aizen’s grip on his wrists tightened suggestively, eyes darkening with amusement like he already knew exactly what his captain wanted. Shinji grit his teeth.

“Get the fuck offa me fer one, and get the fuck out fer two!” He growled, bucking up again. This time however, Aizen moved into the undulation of his captains hips, grinding down teasingly. Shinji, clearly not expecting this, was unable to supress his strangled sound of pleasure, nor the way he slacked instinctively into Aizen’s hold. 

Aizen bent down, lips skimming his captain’s ear, ceaselessly grinding their hips together in those same teasing rolls. “Are you quite sure about that captain?” he breathed.

Shinji bit his lip and shivered at the warm gust of air over his ear, throwing his head back and baring his neck, the unconsciously sensuality of the movement quite beguiling. If Aizen hadn’t already been sure he was attracted to his captain, his own reaction would have perhaps confirmed it. 

His own breathing roughened by desire, Aizen’s lips met the smooth expanse of his captain’s neck, trailing up and down teasingly, nuzzling softly. When no further protests came beyond the slight tensing of the body beneath him, Aizen opened his lips to give a wet, open mouthed kiss to the base of Shinji’s neck, sucking hard and laving the area with his tongue. Shinji gasped again and bit back what sounded like the beginning of a moan, his entire body going liquid in an instant. Aizen smiled against his neck. Despite his protests, his captain was proving to be quite easy to please if his vocal reactions and the naked half-hardness pressing against his stomach were any indication. It was inordinately pleasing. 

Traveling downwards, Aizen parted the remains of his captain’s robes and tossed the garment aside, leaving his captain entirely naked under his gaze. Shinji didn’t seem to notice, entirely absorbed in the endless rhythm of their lengths rubbing together, head turned against the couch cushions, face flushed with desire. Aizen circled a nipple with his tongue, watching with fascination as his captain arched up into the moist muscle with a cut-off whine that was not in the least self-conscious. Circling the nub again, Aizen moved the fingers of his other hand up to play with the other hardening nipple, grinding down particularly hard against Shinji’s pelvis at the same time. Rewarded with a strangled moan that was all too delicious, Aizen bit softly at the supple flesh under his mouth, pinching the other nipple sharply between his fingers in the same instant. 

Without warning, Shinji’s eyes snapped open and locked on Aizen’s own. Holding his lieutenants gaze he widened his legs, planted his feet flat and arched up against Aizen’s pelvis, rubbing viciously and making Aizen grit his teeth and hiss at the mind-numbing pleasure of the friction. Shinji, for his part, looked entirely too self-satisfied by the break in Aizen’s composure. Getting a solid hold on his bent leg, Aizen captured his captain’s straining thigh and pulled it sharply up and around his hips, bringing their pelvises into further glorious contact and making Shinji moan helplessly. 

Legs wrapping almost unconsciously around his lieutenant’s waist, Shinji arched back and rubbed shamelessly against Aizen’s heat. Aizen took in the sight of his captain naked and rubbing against him in wanton abandonment before he pulled back to quickly divest himself of his remaining clothing, leaving him as bare as his captain, unable to pretend any longer that he was any more in control of his desires than his responsive captain. 

From under hooded lids, Shinji’s eyes shined as he watched Aizen bare himself. His eyes lingered on the other man’s impressive hardness and he couldn’t help a sly smile.

“That all fer me Sousuke?” 

Aizen’s dark eyes met his own and the heated desire in them was instantly bewitching. Shinji, though he was half-afraid he’d lost his mind, was captivated by the look in those eyes, the promise in them. That said yes, it _was_ all for him and he’d know so soon enough. Grinning, Shinji laid back and decided to enjoy himself. If nothing else, Sousuke was a good lay. A damn dirty creep who he wouldn’t trust to tie his shoes, but an attractive one that he had surprisingly little problem using to scratch this itch. At least he’d found _something_ the man was good for. 

Brushing aside his captain’s tease, Aizen moved forward and settled once more between his spread legs. Though he looked remarkably flushed and dishevelled under him, his skin sweat-slick, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed with warmth, Shinji was remarkably unselfconscious spread out like this before his lieutenant. Aizen wondered if that was how he was with other lovers or if this was just a peculiarity he shared with his lieutenant. Just to throw him off. The predatory smile seemed to suggest the latter was more than likely correct.

Pressing their bodies together fully, pelvis to chest, Aizen found that he fit gloriously well into the cradle of his captain’s thighs and from the quiet hum of appreciation his captain gave, Aizen deduced he thought so too. Bracing himself over Shinji, he bent down and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Will you turn over for me captain?” Aizen wondered aloud, half request, half query. As suspicious of him as the captain was, he’d have to be wary of showing his back to his lieutenant under such vulnerable circumstances. 

Shinji smirked. “Ya want me from behind Sousuke? Well well, I shoulda known.” Leaning up on his elbows so his lips brushed teasingly against Aizen’s own, Shinji’s tongue brushed lightly against the seam of his closed mouth. Aizen opened his lips to invite Shinji’s searching tongue, the kiss deep and hard with challenge. When they broke apart, both breathing harder than before, mutual desire hot and heavy in the space between them, Shinji licked his lips, grinning when Aizen’s eyes followed the movement. 

Grabbing a fistful of Aizen’s hair and tugging his face to the side, Shinji leant forward and whispered into his lieutenant’s ear, “I always did like it from behind.”

Breathing hard, Aizen shuddered at the raspy husk of Shinji’s voice, the glorious nugget of information that wasn’t so much of as a surprise at it was an incorrigible tease. Not unable, but unwilling to hold himself back any longer, Aizen took a hold of his captains hips and flipped him onto his stomach in one quick movement. Guiding his knees to bend under him with one hand, Aizen placed his other hand on the small of Shinji’s back, watching rapturously as he arched into the touch, his long hair slipping to bare the lithe expanse of his milky back. 

Hands moved to grasp the cushions tightly as Aizen trailed his lips down the length of Shinji’s spine. Kissing down, down, down until he reached the dimples of his captain’s lower back, Aizen laved each one before continuing down to the crack of his captain’s ass. As he parted the other man’s cheeks, Shinji’s breath sped up noticeably. He tongued the crack teasingly, trailing up and down the length of the smooth, taut skin, but skimming around the tight furl of his centre. 

Shinji growled into the cushions, “fuckin’ bastard,” he groaned.

Aizen could only smile into his skin and continue to lick and kiss the maddeningly smooth skin. Finally, when Shinji was almost at the limit of his patience, arching and straining back into the elusive contact Aizen deigned to grab him firmly by the hips, fingers digging in harshly and thumbs separating his ass cheeks as wide as they could go. His captain’s blood-hot centre was as warm and responsive to the light brush of his lips as his captain currently was. Moaning, Shinji tried to arch into the fleeting sensation, only to be restrained by Aizen’s sure grip at his hips. Aizen smiled at his captain’s reaction and rewarded him by licking firmly across his straining hole. Shinji nearly shouted, only barely cutting off the sound at the last second by biting his own hand. Though he had suspected Shinji would be as responsive to this act as he was to everything else, Aizen had not anticipated this level of sensitivity. It was a rather… titillating surprise. 

Painfully aware of his own straining heat bouncing untouched and angry before him, Aizen knew the time for teasing was over. Pulling Shinji up by the hips, he forced the captain to tilt his ass further into the air and go to his elbows lest his face be smashed into the cushions. Shinji panted openly now, back bowing like a cat, eyes glazed with pleasure as Aizen continued to lick over his centre. The man never breached him, but the continuous fluid pressure sent pleasure skittering up Shinji’s spine and caused him to undulate back into the movements, riding his lieutenant’s tongue hard. 

Aizen pulled away from his captain’s ass, as delightful as it was, and turned his attention to the man himself who was perhaps even more satisfying to watch. He was straining back into the absent touch, cheeks rosy and face desperate with desire. His entire body spoke of desire from the arch of his back to the dewy ripples of his back muscles, from the persistent fluttering of his exposed hole to the strain of his biteable neck. It was delicious, it was enticing and Aizen had never lusted for someone before on such a primal level. Possessiveness coursing through him, Aizen pushed his hips forward to ride the spit-slick crack of his captain’s ass, grinding ruthlessly against his reactive hole. Shinji buried his head in his arms and shouted, pushing his ass back hard into the movements and Aizen let a growl slip loose from his mouth at the sight.

Impatience and dark desire driving him forward, Aizen seized Shinji’s cock by the base and stroked the hot, smooth flesh to complete hardness, making the blonde gasp and his hips stutter, as if he couldn’t decide whether to push into the circle of Aizen’s fist or back into the grinding hardness of his cock between his cheeks. They moved together, back and forth in a steady, grinding rhythm that elevated them both to new heights of arousal. The combination of sweat and spit made riding his captain’s ass easy and the friction of his head against the taut skin of his captain’s hole was a deliciously satisfying tease. Shinji was panting harshly, a cut-off whine on every breath, his hips moving stubbornly of their own volition, grinding back hard enough to make Aizen see stars and be on the edge of orgasm in under a minute.

Forcing himself to slow, Aizen yanked Shinji’s head back by the hair and silenced his groaning protests with a hard open-mouthed kiss that made his head spin. While he was distracted, Aizen reached blindly for the sword cleaning kit that he had spied earlier on in the proceedings and shoved to the back of his mind in case they were needed later. Fumbling with the thick oil, Aizen spilled some carelessly onto his fingers, a thick stream escaping the bottle to drip fortuitously down the crack of his captain’s ass. 

Shinji chuckled roughly, voice sex-thick, “ya work fast don’t ya.”

Fingers following the golden oil, Aizen rubbed firmly across the blonde’s entrance, catching his resultant gasp in his mouth. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Aizen smiled, dark and pleased, “of course captain.”

Letting his head drop, Aizen’s fingers rubbed more firmly against the taut muscle of his entrance and slipped easily inside. Two fingers stretched thoroughly, plundering Shinji’s tight passage and making it ready for the coming invasion. Shinji moaned and pushed back onto the fingers breaching him, his mouth wide open, red and gasping. Though he probably could have taken him at two, Aizen added a third finger. If only to watch his captain writhe at his mercy a little longer. 

Shinji built up a steady rhythm undulating against the fingers inside of him and Aizen caught sight of the blonde’s cock between his legs, so wet that his precum was dripping down to his balls and staining the couch. Reaching out with the hand not inside his captain, Aizen took his captain’s cock in his hands and ran his palm over the heated length in order to gather up the viscous fluid. Shinji looked back at him from over his shoulder, eyes glazed, but curious.

“What’re ya…” he trailed off and Aizen took the opportunity to grab his captain firmly by the balls. Shinji shouted and Aizen loosened his grip obligingly, stroking his fingers over the fragile flesh, rolling his balls gently in apology. Shinji relaxed once more into the sensations and sighed responsively when Aizen cupped the flesh and felt the weight of it. His balls were drawn up tight and high, so full and red they must be hurting. He rubbed gently, soothingly and watched Shinji sigh. The cool precum had to feel good against his red-hot sack and when Shinji drew his knees up further and spread his legs wider to open himself up further to Aizen’s touch, the man actually had to stifle a groan at the sight. Still moving back against Aizen’s rendering fingers, Shinji continued to tilt his ass up further, as far as it would go, bowing his back to expose himself fully to his lieutenant. 

From his slightly elevated perch back on his heels Aizen could see all of his captain. From his quivering thighs and arched back, to the sucking stretch of his hole, to his bouncing red cock, to the insistent tightness of his heavy sac. It was a truly glorious sight, Shinji on his knees and elbows with his ass in the air. A sight Aizen hadn’t known he’d wanted, no, needed to see quite so much until that very moment. 

“Sousuke ya fuckin tease, I’m ready, just get the hell on with it will ya!” Shinji moaned, obviously becoming impatient with Aizen’s drawn out preparations. His voice was breathy and low, his body pliant and open, but his attitude would never change. Aizen had to smile at that, amused despite it all.

When the urgent need in his loins became too much, Aizen removed his slick fingers from his captain. They came loose with a lewd sucking sound that just made Aizen want to get inside his captain that much quicker. Looking down at himself Aizen noticed with absent-minded surprise that his neglected cock was so hard that he was beginning to purple at the tip, precum slicking his length liberally. Coating himself with oil just in case, Aizen took a hold of himself and put his clean hand at Shinji’s hip. Unable to help himself, he teased gently at the blonde’s entrance, stretching the hole taut without breaching.

Shinji groaned and looked over his shoulder sharply, face buried in his arms. “ya waitin’ for a fuckin written invitation?”

Aizen smiled, pleased at his impatience, at the desire written clearly across the hungry lines of his face and knew he didn’t want to wait any longer. The hand at Shinji’s hip tightened, gripping sharply as Aizen pushed inside his captain. Shinji panted as he pushed forward, burying his head in his arms and Aizen kept going until his hips met his captain’s ass. Settling for a moment, Aizen closed his eyes and took in the sensation of wet heat around his cock, the tight perfect fit of his captain’s ass. His hand clenched an unclenched on Shinji’s hip, pelvis moving in a slow testing circle. When Shinji didn’t cry out in pain or tense up, but rather sighed into his folded arms and tilted his hips up, Aizen started to move. 

He started off slow with a steady, shallow rhythm that was more of a tease than anything. From the way Shinji tensed and sent a flushed glare over his shoulder, he knew it too. He gained momentum slowly, only increasing his speed when Shinji really began to writhe in earnest. Why wouldn’t he take it slow when the view was so rewarding?

It became clear fairly quickly that their desires didn’t match. Aizen wanted to go slow and steady while Shinji wanted it hard and fast. It wasn’t surprising really. Their desires rarely matched outside of the bedroom, it seemed appropriate that the trend would continue inside, Aizen thought. They managed to reach a compromise eventually though, Aizen shoving into his captain hard, but keeping his pace relatively slow and searching. The blonde captain cursed a blue-streak, but kept obligingly loose around Aizen’s cock, moving back against his thrusts and groaning into his arms. 

Pushing up onto his palms so he was on his hands and knees, Shinji used his new leverage to grind back against Aizen’s thrusts and clench down cruelly on every stroke. Gritting his teeth against the prodigious pleasure and ignoring the sly, knowing grin cast over the other man’s pale shoulder, Aizen took a firm hold of his captain’s hips and ground upwards. When Shinji reared up and gasped Aizen knew he had found what he sought. Pulling the blonde’s hips back and settling on his heels, Aizen ground up ruthlessly at that same angle, pulling out only slightly, keeping himself almost fully sheathed as he rubbed upwards again and again. 

Each thrust wrenched a stuttering gasp from his captain’s lips and made him tense around Aizen’s hardness so Aizen had to look everywhere but at his captain to keep from coming. Oh but it was _hard_ to look away from his captain while he was like this. He looked so very, very tempting. 

When he felt he had himself under control again, Aizen allowed himself to look and what he saw nearly undid him once more. Up on his hands and knees giving back as good as he got, legs spread wide, long hair swept to one side so it curtained the unseen side of his blushing, panting face, Shinji looked a dishevelled wanton mess. Dare he say it, the man almost looked beautiful. 

Shaking the thought away, Aizen focused his attention on his hips, picking up the pace and hearing Shinji groan gratifyingly in response. Forcing his way in faster, Shinji had to tighten his grip on the side of the couch to keep from being shoved across the cushions. Hanging his head, Shinji stopped trying to move back and just held on, the pace picking up beyond his ability to anticipate. Aizen smiled with ruthless abandon, his hands slipping with accumulating sweat, their slick flesh clashing and sliding to create a smooth, frictionless fuck that made Aizen want to growl.

Braced against the arm of the couch, Shinji reached down and took his own cock in his hands, desperate for some kind of relief. The pressure around his cock coupled with the hard, fast thrusts inside his ass were enough to make Shinji cry out and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming when Aizen rammed up into his prostate so hard he saw white behind his eyes. The other man’s hands moved to circle his waist and Shinji only had a moment to wonder what the hell his lieutenant was playing at before he was hoisted back and up into his lap. 

Their heated bodies came together easily and Aizen sank his teeth into the back of Shinji’s neck as he ground up into the other man’s prostate making him moan loudly. Aizen thrust up again and again into his captain’s willing body and as he got further into the rhythm, Shinji put his palms on either of Aizen’s spread knees and used the leverage to push down against the grinding rut of his lieutenant’s cock. Aizen moaned appreciatively into the skin of his neck and felt Shinji stiffen in surprise at the sound, looking back. Aizen met his eyes as he fucked up into him and for reasons neither really wanted to think about, they didn’t look away again.

Soon enough their thrusts became desperate and Shinji was panting harshly against his lips, eyes glazed but seeming to stare right into the heart of him. Aizen, though part of him rebelled against the intimate exchange, was caught up in his captain’s eyes, the odd gun-metal grey colour gone liquid with desire, keeping him trapped. They moved faster, harder against each other. The tension between them building to untold heights. 

In the end Shinji came first with his eyes still stuck on Aizen’s. His back bowed, his hands clenched on his lieutenants thighs, leaving marks that would last for weeks as he shot off spectacularly against his own chest. As he was winding down, slumping back against Aizen’s chest, Shinji clamped down brutally and Aizen was blind sighted by orgasm. He came quick and hard inside his captain’s body, muffling his sounds into the pale skin of Shinji’s neck, clinging to his lax body hard enough to bruise. 

They came back to themselves slowly. Shinji levered up first and rolled off of his lieutenant to collapse back against the couch cushions, breathing hard. Aizen remained where he was, kneeling, and found himself tracing the come-slick lines down his captain’s torso. Silently he moved to get a rag from the open bathroom across the hall, quietly grateful that Shinji didn’t open his eyes to ask him what he was doing, though he had to be aware of it. Coming back, Aizen sat down carefully beside him, carefully not to startle his irate captain or break whatever fragile peace hung between them, at least for the moment. Aizen had no illusions that things would continue in this vein after he left here tonight. The captain wouldn’t allow it and it would be detrimental for Aizen if they did.

He wiped the damp cloth down his captain’s chest, keeping carefully away from his puffy nipples and bruised hips. When he placed the cloth aside and looked back up again he was met by Shinji’s curious look.

“You don’t gotta do that ya know. Reckon ya woulda just left.” He said, slow, like Aizen was a test or a puzzle he was trying to solve.

The question between the lines was simple enough to hear: why didn’t you?

Aizen wished he could answer that for himself. 

Not knowing quite what to say, but unwilling to show that to his captain, Aizen smiled slightly, tilting his head. 

“I wouldn’t leave you lying here sir. I was raised better than that.”

Shinji snorted, seeing through the bullshit like it was glass. “Thought ya were raised in a barnyard Sousuke. Ya got that look about ya.”

Aizen raised a single eyebrow, questioning, and Shinji got a menacing look in his eye that made Aizen feel more naked than he had when they were skin to skin.

“Yer dirty as fuck Sousuke,” he drawled and Aizen took a moment to be surprised by the unexpected bluntness of the assertion, “but that aint just what I’m talkin about.” Shinji leant up on his elbows so he was right in his lieutenant’s face, grinning that too-wide, feral grin of his, “Ya got this primal look about ya see, funnily enough I saw it more clearly when ya were fuckin me than I did when ya were lyin ta me. Yer all animal Sousuke, just following yer nose and getting inta trouble everywhere ya go cos ya feel like it. Cos yer an animal Sousuke, and ya don’t know nothin’ but yer own desires.”  
Aizen stiffened, but didn’t let his smile falter or allow himself to acknowledge Shinji’s declaration in any other way. “As always captain, you have the right to your opinion.” 

“That yer way of tellin me ta fuck off?”

“Never captain,” Aizen said, but his eyes said yes. Shinji cocked his head at Aizen, looking far too interested for comfort.

“That so?” then he grinned again, sitting up fully so they were too close, almost sharing the same seat. It didn’t matter that they had been fucking back to chest only minutes earlier, the walls were back up between them and their tentative peace had shattered. Aizen was once again at an arm’s length. 

“Give me a kiss for the road will ya Sousuke?” The captain was obviously teasing, having felt their dynamic shift back to normal he merely wanted to get a rise out of his lieutenant. He should’ve known though that Aizen would take any chance he was given to gain back the upper hand. That he wouldn’t leave here bested by the very opponent he himself had chosen to face all those years ago, knowing he’d win.

Shifting forward, Aizen caught his captain by surprise, sweeping him into a gentle kiss that was really nothing more than a lingering press of dry lips. As he pulled back, their eyes met once more and held, and for a moment Aizen could see the mingled shock and surprise in his captain’s eyes. Triumph washed through him and he knew instinctively that this final act of daring had tipped the scales in his favour, that the game was his now. At least this round. From the dawning darkness in his captain’s eyes, he knew it as well.

Lips pressing together, Shinji pointed towards the door, and never breaking eye contact said, “Get out.”

Standing swiftly and throwing on the remnants of his robe, Aizen did. He stopped before he got to the door though, hesitating, and took one last look back at his captain. 

Naked and almost small looking curled up as he was, Shinji sat still as a statue where Aizen had left him, a relic among his many collected treasures. Aizen was reminded of the pharaoh’s of the ancient transient world who had their likenesses carved into solid stone, convinced that their legacy would be as eternal as the rock. But all things fade with time, even the words and deeds of powerful men. Shinji, Aizen knew, would be one of them. His suspicious words, though powerful, would fade away like the pharaoh and be forgotten in his death. His actions, though immutable, would eventually fade into nothingness, stripped away like wind on rock by the ever-turning wheel of time. 

And for a moment Aizen felt a glimmer of pity for his captain. The only man who would ever challenge him, the only one who would ever truly see, and wished in vain for a way to convince him of the validity of his goals, of the needless limitations of his shinigami existence. The wish was fleeting however and passed quickly from his mind, a child’s hope, a blind prayer for understanding and acceptance from one who would never be swayed.

Aizen turned to leave quickly, not hesitating a second time, and the minute he turned, pale eyes flicked up to watch him go, a loneliness in them that echoed in the depths of the leaving man’s own.


End file.
